


[Podfic] buachaill sciobail

by quietnight



Series: barnacle boy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Selkie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Okay,” Sam says. “Okay. Alright. O-kay. I just, I gotta say, man, when you told me ‘Bucky is a selkie’ this is not... really…. what I... imagined.”“What did you imagine?” Steve says. Across his lap - or rather covering his entire body from the waist down - the eight hundred pound tube of blubber that is J.B. Barnes blows a snot bubble.





	[Podfic] buachaill sciobail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [buachaill sciobail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460625) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

[Download or stream](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SGnGlul5HVQM5u6SrFGms5PglJ1RW5ej/view?usp=sharing). (23 MB) Length: 33:43

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Certain Canadians on the stucky discord for artistic inspiration.


End file.
